United Nations Of Earth
United Nations Of Earth By the year 3383, the Earth had been ravaged of its natural resources. Scarcely any of the planet’s mines had been left untouched. The Earth was bled dry, pits and shafts stretching deep into the crust, bare of any minerals or fuel. Many industries on Earth fell into ruin, unable to support themselves due to excessive energy costs and pitifully low production rates. The crisis continued to intensify at an alarming rate, but just as the worst economic and resource depression in history loomed at the edges of human society, a spark of hope shone from NASA: An asteroid system filled with countless valuable resources had just been discovered not far from Earth. Every pure element humanity could have ever needed could be found there, and even some that humanity never thought they may need. Thus, a new age dawned on Earth. Soon after this amazing news, frivolous work and research were started on interstellar space travel, beginning with the initiation of NASA’s Interstellar Space Program, also known as the I.S.P. After the economic collapse, crowds of people desperate for work flocked from all around the globe. This immense workforce allowed the first mission of the I.S.P., Project Constellation, to be launched just a few years after the program’s initiation. Project Constellation saw enormous success. This gave NASA a glimpse of the true potential in continuing such advancements in technology, inspiring them to redouble their effort in research and engineering. A mere decade later, fully equipped mining and cargo ships were ready to launch towards the asteroid field. Christened “The Voyager Armada,” all ships within the fleet were equipped with brand new warp drives, which had been developed only a few years prior. This huge technological advancement shortened the original travel time to the asteroid field from 36 years to mere hours. Soon after the voyage was underway, the majority of governments on Earth realized that if the fleet were to encounter an entirely different species, they would need to have a unified representation of their people. An invite was sent to every leader on the globe, and the largest meeting of world leaders ever recorded was held at the United Nations headquarters in New York. The result was the emergence of the United Nations of Earth (U.N.E.), a unified global government with representatives from nearly every nation. The first project headed by the U.N.E. council was the construction of a space station to serve as a base of operations and refueling for all future missions, as long-distance travel and delivery were still extremely costly. The base was constructed over a period of 3 years, and after completion it became the central hub for miners and traders in the asteroid field area. Aqueous II was originally discovered by a stray miner that wandered far off-course. The U.N.E.S. Harvester had been assigned to a deep space mining operation due to its advanced warp drive, but the pilot abruptly changed course when considerable amounts of radiation were discovered near the planned ore field. Having already exited warp within a few kilometers of the field, the pilot was in a rush to escape and re-activated his warp drive without the proper calibrations. This mistake sent the misfortunate Harvester hundreds of light-years into the unknown. As the pilot knew all too well, deep space can be equally tranquil and terrifying. Coming straight out of warp space makes it even worse. A pilot could find themselves in the midst of a meteor shower, or they could have warped too close to a star, or heaven forbid too close to a black hole (not to mention the extreme radiation these objects give off). Yet, out of all the catastrophes that could have occurred, the pilot stumbled upon a rather benign, interesting discovery. The miner had warped near a blue, spherical object that he quickly assumed to be a planet. The pilot knew that most planets that had been discovered near other ore fields were dull husks of rock that were quickly scavenged by mining corporations for the iron and nickel in their cores. But this seemed different. The miner first thought that this planet was a gas giant, and as such, it would be a bad idea to enter its atmosphere, as wind currents or a powerful storm could easily overcome the Harvester’s maneuvering thrusters. But as the miner approached, it became clear that the planet was much too small to a gas giant, and the persistent nagging of curiosity overpowered rash thinking as the miner approached the planet’s outer atmosphere. The miner slowly descended upon the planet, only to find that it was actually terrestrial and covered in snow. Making the conclusion that the strange but elegant color was simply a trick of the gases in the atmosphere, the miner continued to explore. As he approached the surface, he could make out grey stones and a few high peaks like mountains, all covered in snow. Excited by this new, terrestrial planet, the miner sent signals far and wide to scientific and exploratory divisions as well as the U.N.E. Within hours, the planet was surrounded by over twenty scientific research vessels. Scientists used a geological scan to confirm that the planet was completely terrestrial, and also not geologically active. This made it quite unusual for mountains to have formed. The scientists also discovered that underneath the icy surface, much of the planet was covered in oceans of fresh, freezing water, much like Jupiter’s moon, Europa. Taking into account the sheer amount of water the planet held for its mass, scientists named it Aqueous II. Soon after the initial scientific scans, the U.N.E. took official measures to continue research on Aqueous II and began constructing a base for scientific and military operations. Soon, this planet not only became a formidable base, but also a central station for fresh water for ships from all over the Galaxy. As well as water harvesting, mining began below the planet’s icy ocean, as a large amount of ore had been discovered there with further scans. Sadly, this happiness was short-lived. Following a rather uneventful decade on Aqueous II, the U.N.E. Abruptly began a full-scale evacuation of Aqueous II. Few reports came through to the public, but rumors began to spread that an alien species had threatened the base on Aqueous II and had effortlessly disabled a defense perimeter in the nearby asteroid field. Whatever the cause, Earth recalled all military starships and began to heavily fortify, as if for war. The U.N.E. was gearing up to be ready for anything that came its way. The public never heard from anyone at U.N.E. Command about what really happened. For those among the U.N.E. Command, the mystery was surpassed by one existential realization: If the aliens ever realized the true location of Earth, a massive war would surely ensue, a war in which likely humans would almost certainly lose to such an advanced race. As the years continued to pass, space agencies continued to develop new weapons and ships, all aimed at the military. There was no greed, there were no countries and their borders. There was just “us” and the rumors of “them.” Earth and whatever else lied in wait in the vast depths of the Galaxy. On July 13th, 3407, The U.N.E. passed sweeping precautionary legislation to protect the location of Earth. All major military and mining operations were required to be at least 10 light-years from Earth to prevent the aliens from discovering its exact location and bringing the war directly to the central command of the U.N.E. As military development continued, the U.N.E. started classified work on a “Prototype” Mega-starship. Construction would take decades. Rumors of the ship began to spread, many of which claimed it would have enough power to repeal an entire fleet. As the government continued to centralize in order to control resources and move them into the military, rebel factions who did not agree with the U.N.E. merged into one and took off into space. From there, they spread out and began causing trouble to U.N.E. starbases and patrols for the foreseeable future. In the midst of the Prototype’s development, there was a top-secret mission: The construction of a Mega Base in the heart of the asteroid field the U.N.E. had first fled from after the Aqueous II incident. Utilization of the bountiful resources in the field meant construction was swift, and the Mega Base was completed in just under a year. The Mega Base was equipped with the largest shield generator in history. The hull was strengthened and thickened to the point that not even an entire fleet could breach the base’s walls. Over time, the Mega Base became a massive trade hub for later stations set up in the asteroid field. The rebels organized a general peace with the U.N.E. (though some pirates refused to back down), and the Freedom Base was constructed. Xeiron Industries, an independent company, created Sambhyre Research Station. Its original purpose was to explore the feasibility of new fuels and power sources through portable uranium processing and refining in the depths of space. After a deadly scenario leaving the station in shambles, Xeiron Industries had little motivation to carry on their research. In order to prevent a complete reactor shutdown, if they should ever need to return, the heads of Xieron began to give out loans to traders or anyone that could supply small amounts of fuel to the station. No further attention has been paid to the station, and it has become a broken, derelict place, apart from the occasional overnight trader looking for a loan. As the years continued to pass, a new planet was discovered in the asteroid field. The U.N.E. named it Frion I and constructed a base in the heart of the rocky planet. They also set up considerable orbital defenses if it were to ever be attacked. As the years wore on, people began to forget about the alien threat, and the U.N.E. was thrown into an internal conflict that had been brewing for years. Growing numbers of rebels were breaking the Freedom Base treaty, and Pirates were beginning to host raids on the dozens of Starbases. The Freedom Base became a heavy target, as the Pirates saw it as a representation of the mistakes of their predecessors. The constant piracy crippled the Freedom Base’s ability to sustain and defend itself. Some Pirates took the initiative and destroyed all of its remaining defenses in hit-and-run raids. Others stormed the base and claimed it as their own. Other rebels and some people from Earth became independent from both the U.N.E. and each other. They farmed their own resources and established their own Starbases, becoming rather powerful independent factions. As the number of factions grew, they established trade routes, designating the Mega Base as a neutral trade hub for all factions. In the year 3420, three unidentifiable, heavily shielded vessels entered Asteroid Field. Fearing the rumored aliens had finally arrived, nearly every station initiated compulsory defense readiness for their fleets, all of them prepared to fight for their lives. Strangely, these vessels never attacked, instead heading directly for the Mega Base. One of the ships docked and a group of vaguely humanoid figures walked inside. They were aliens. The Mega Base Commander approached the group of aliens cautiously, his guards at the ready. Both sides were extremely uneasy. Eventually, the Commander spoke up in a wary voice: "What is it you are doing here?" The tallest of the aliens approached slowly before responding: "We are the Slarfie. Our kind is split into two sides: The peaceful Slarfie and the vicious, warlike Kneall. We were driven from our home planet and have no home. We wish to stay here, if you would allow it". The Mega Base Commander spoke with U.N.E. Command over a restricted subspace channel. After heated debate, the U.N.E. agreed to let the so-called “Slarfie” stay, leading to the creation of the Alien Embassy. In honor of the location of first contact, the headquarters of this Embassy was established inside the Mega Base, beside the terminal where the Slarfie first appeared. The Alien Embassy was closed to all humans so as to avoid conflict. The U.N.E. passed a law allowing friendly alien species like the Slarfie to live as citizens of Earth and to make homes on any other U.N.E. controlled Bases or Planets. ''*An unknown amount of time passes. The U.N.E. is currently in active conflict with a Kneall fleet on the outer edges of the asteroid field*''When the U.N.E. fleet arrived, they chased the last remaining Kneall fighter until it warped away. Though many of the fleet were eager to give chase, feeling empowered by their new weaponry, the flagship issued a recall to all fighters. During the chase, a scout ship had discovered a strange distortion near the edge of the battlefield. As the fleet approached, some of the fighters disappeared from sight. Through subspace communication, they managed to establish that the fighters had entered the atmosphere of a cloaked planet! They were amazed by the discovery. The planet had what appeared to be an alien military testing facility, but it seemed to have been abandoned for decades. The U.N.E. named the planet Myriad III. The cloaking generator has since been deactivated. Using the scrapped wreckage of alien fighters, the U.N.E. managed to create a prototype version of the ship, utilizing a combination of alien and human technology. Extra U.N.E Command Center SuperComputer: V.99.41 0*/*2/*3407 TIME: 21:05 Unidentified fleet warped into restricted airspace & were unresponsive to diversion warnings. Targets flew in steady formation towards Facility shooting down an escort drone. Targets were now considered hostile. Hostile Targets flew in range of Radar and contained 4 Unknown Classed Ships along with 30 Unknown Fighters. Base defense Satellites were destroyed instantaneously and the base was left vulnerable. Head officer of defense declared STARBASE CONDITION RED: HOSTILES IN FACILITY --- At this time facility has been put on lockdown. Targets successfully breached containment doors and entered the control room. LAST STATUS ENTRY Targets set off explosions on main generators knocking power down for 60 seconds. Scanners showed up as negative upon scanning for human lifeforms inside the facility. Starbase operating on emergency nuclear power: Estimated run time:6Years_4Months_12Days Category:Browse Category:Galaxy Lore